criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Dick Shakespeare
Dick Shakespeare was a suspect in the murder investigation of his ex-girlfriend, socialite Lindsay Bannister, in Murdertown (Case #34 of Pacific Bay). Profile Dick is a 51-year-old film star who has starred in many detective films. He has green eyes and is seen sporting a black hat over his gray hair. He dons a film noir suit consisting of a black coat over the blend of a white shirt with black vest and tie. He also dons bandages on his nose. It is known that Dick drinks gimlets and smokes. Events of Criminal Case wrote a love note to Dick on this cigarette case.]] Dick found himself in trouble after a cigarette case signed by the victim was found addressed to him on the movie set of Murder by Moonlight. This prompted the team of Frank and the player to call Dick into the police station for a discussion with the prolific film star. Dick was not in top shape during his first discussion in which Frank and the player wanted to discuss about Lindsay being murdered on the set of Murder by Moonlight. Dick felt that the team jumped into conclusions since he barely knew the victim, and speaking of the film set where Lindsay was murdered, Dick did not land a part in the movie in spite of knowing the socialite for a month. Dick and Lindsay were drunkards but, after the alcohol absorbed away from his system, the film star felt that Lindsay was too young for him. Dick was discovered to have hidden a lot of things from Frank and the player after a flyer promoting Murder by Moonlight was found and restored by the player at the Ivywood Boardwalk. Frank started the conversation by informing Dick that Lindsay had come to see him but Dick did not give her permission to do so. According to Dick, all Lindsay did was arrive at the film set drunk and ready to drink up--something the film star couldn't resist. Since Lindsay knew Dick had a weakness for alcohol, she made him drink gimlet after gimlet until Dick was totally drunk. Dick would then black out, but without warning, Lindsay was dead. He then had to walk away from the set, without admitting guilt as he felt he was implicated due to the wanton alcohol he was forced to drink which made him lose consciousness. Dick was proven innocent after a bartender was found to be guilty of not just manslaughter, but also of unlawfully attempting to implicate the actor and two others for Lindsay's murder. In the aftermath of the case's closure, Dick's strange behavior at the Ivywood Heights Hotel would confirm Russell's suspicions of the Utopians' brainwashing scheme, since a similar situation was witnessed two cases before when French writer Gaston Dumas was apparently brainwashed to steal movie producer Horace Foster's script against his own will. Russell asked Dick if the infamous cult brainwashed him or not, but the actor's nonsense sayings forced Russell and the player to scout the Ivywood Heights Hotel for clues. ' brainwashing scheme, proving Russell's fears true.]] A thorough investigation in the hotel lobby led Russell and the player to find Dick's briefcase with a journal revealing that Utopian member Hubert Bannister "fried" Dick's mind since the actor knew about the cult's brainwashing scheme, so in retaliation Hubert had to brainwash Dick so that the actor would not out anything about them. Despite the fact that this was not enough evidence to bring the infamous cult to justice, Russell stood up and lambasted Hubert for the brainwashing although the latter denied admitting the truth. The profiler's investigation would not end there. Trivia *Dick is known to have co-starred with Celine Dernier in A Puff of Death, a motion picture which works as a plot device in Dead Carpet. Case appearances *Murdertown (Case #34 of Pacific Bay) *Star Crime (Case #35 of Pacific Bay; mentioned in a flashback) *Dead Carpet (Case #38 of Pacific Bay; mentioned) *Light My Fire (Case #29 of The Conspiracy; mentioned) Gallery LindsayBPacificBayV.png|Lindsay Bannister, Dick's late ex-girlfriend. dickmugshot.jpg Case_94-2.jpg|Dick in a promotional image for Dead Carpet. Apuffofdeath.png|Dick featuring in a poster promoting A Puff of Death. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects